


Don't You Dare Spend a Life Thinking You Don't Deserve That Great Fingerbang, Babe

by NukaDarling



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: It's in the title, really. Right up there. Gratuitious seduction the way awkward lesbians always do it.Kinktober prompt: Clothed
Relationships: Fahrenheit/Magnolia (Fallout)
Kudos: 16





	Don't You Dare Spend a Life Thinking You Don't Deserve That Great Fingerbang, Babe

The best thing about The Third Rail, the very heart and soul and blood of the place, was the people. On any given night you could have suits in corners making Arrangements, or the mayor acting a fool with his dates in a not-so-dark corner, or even that tall drink of water from the Sanctuary Hills Minutemen on the cutest gosh darn evenings out with Daisy.

Those two danced to her music! That’s why she did this, Magnolia thought; what a calling to bring a bit of song into their lives. She’d watched Daisy positively wilt without Hancock around, and the mayor-man himself was a real trainwreck after his lady left him. That handsome scruffy merc in the back room hardly ever cracked a smile, and poor Kent was always in another world altogether.

While Hancock was out saving the world, sweet Fahrenheit was the only one who seemed to have a bit of spark. She might not have chosen to take over, but authority was a mighty fine look on her. She was always busy with this and that, and she was seeing much less of her these days, but Fahrenheit always spared her some time during her shows on the rare occasion that she made it down to the Rail. Magnolia watched her watching her, watched those short nails pick at the paper on her beer.

Watched those pretty gray eyes crinkle in a smile when they locked eyes. Oh, she loved that part.

Fahrenheit was honestly a much better mayor than Hancock, depending on who you asked, but anyone could see the toll it was taking on her. She’d heard somewhere that no man is an island, and gosh, if that wasn’t true around Goodneighbor. Things started looking up when Daisy found herself that beau and became the talk of the town with their Wednesday night swing dancing, and Hancock— well, the poor thing, he had a rough year, but Fahrenheit was burning bright again.

So bright, even, that it could hurt to look at her too closely. The world was trying to fall apart around them, but Fahrenheit thrived on that. When Hancock left them again on some kind of secret mission, Fahrenheit… well, she burned.

And burned.

Only by looking at her for so long did Magnolia realize those bright, bright embers in her soul weren’t the start of something beautiful, not like the last time she took over the town, but more like a campfire wearing itself down at the end of the party. Those pretty eyes didn’t crinkle after Hancock left again.

Fahrenheit was alone. Solitude had suited Magnolia just fine for the longest after… after before, but she felt such an ache for the woman, hearing her pain like a song.

She finished her set, she settled accounts with Charlie, she took her coat. She had a home here now, thanks to Fahrenheit and all those builders she brought in; small and tidy, but hers. She could go to it anytime.

Fahrenheit hadn’t even touched her beer tonight. Tension kept her stiff as a board over a stack of papers.

Steeling her nerves, Magnolia crossed the bar to the stool beside her. “Is this seat taken, sugar?”

This could have been a story about two lonely souls crossing paths at just the right time. If she had to say it in a song, Fahrenheit might have been a real cool cat, a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of man worth crooning about, something to get the heat rising for her crowd.

In reality, though, her story was her own, and she kept that close to the chest. It wasn’t anyone’s business what two gals talked about that night over homebrew gin.

If anyone saw the two of them retreat to the office, her makeshift dressing room, and had the nerve to ask her about it, well, honey, she was just being a good, good neighbor.

“Oh! Right— come on, sweet thing, yeah, just like— just like that, you’re so good at this,” Magnolia panted. She was perched on the counter, just barely, legs wrapped around Fahrenheit while those calloused hands worked their magic on her.

“You sound good like this,” Fahrenheit laughed. She bent her fingers and buried them deeper inside her, twisting just right to make Magnolia shake.

They hadn’t even undressed; she’d just pulled Magnolia’s lacy panties aside and went for it. Soft bites adorned her slim throat; on Fahrenheit’s, lipstick. They’d barely crashed into the room before Fahrenheit had lifted her up and claimed her chapped lips for a desperate kiss.

Magnolia was so slick, so needy, trembling like she’d never felt something so deeply. “Wh- oh!— where did you learn a thing like this, sweetheart? Didn’t realize you were the type.”

Fahrenheit laughed breathlessly against her neck. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m figurin’ you’ll tell me if I’m doing something wrong.”

“Mmm, then you’re a natural.’” She shifted, angling herself just so. “Ah! There, harder right there— not faster, just— oh,” she gasped, tensing, and Fahrenheit held tight and fucked her harder with her hand, working her through a messy climax.

Wetness dripped across her palm even as Magnolia clamped like a vice around her, eyes wide in shock.

“Oh… oh, honey, yes,” she finally said, slumping back against the counter. Fahrenheit eased her hand back and rubbed her fingers together, all too pleased with herself. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t know I could do that,” she admitted, cheeks stained with a blush. “This… synth body and all. Figured real gals got something out of it with boys that they forgot to build for me.”

Fahrenheit helped her down from the counter and searched the room for a towel. Magnolia’s slinky red dress— well, that was probably ruined for the night, but it seemed polite all the same.

“I think you're built just right,” she replied. A drawer in the vanity mirror revealed a few sad scraps of fabric; for cleaning makeup brushes, maybe? That wouldn’t work. “It's just like a man not to appreciate you. You're… well, you're incredible, Magnolia. I'm glad you found a home here. I know things have kinda gone to shit lately— oops, I mean, uh…”

“You can talk however you want, honey. Part of your charm.” Magnolia stretched her arms over her head, joints cracking, unconcerned with her bare skin and slick thighs and perfect breasts pulling up pert and attentive...

Fahrenheit grinned self-consciously, suddenly shy. “You think I’m charming, do you?”

“Mm. Maybe not as smooth as some gentleman I’ve known, I’ll give you that, but I think I like that about you. What are you doing rufflin’ in my drawers, anyway? You’ve already got me outta mine,” she teased, stepping in to box the redhead in at the vanity.

“...I forget.” Fahrenheit sucked in a breath as Magnolia took her hands in her own and guided them to her hips, tracing out the planes of her bare body. She followed the not-so-subtle hint to explore, and Magnolia giggled when she gripped her tight by the hips and pulled her close. “Got distracted. You look tasty.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Heat burned in her gaze, raw desire clear. “I’m nowhere close to done with you.” She took Fahrenheit’s hand and gave her hand a playful lick, then held her gaze while she took her hand back and sucked at the same fingertip.

Magnolia smiled sweetly and carded a delicate hand through Fahrenheit’s hair, brushing softly before gripping tight. “Hope you’re not in a rush, ‘cause I’d like to show you a little somethin’ about licking pussy, hot stuff.”

“Think I can make some time for that,” Fahrenheit said, eyes blown wide, as hot and nervous and delicious as she’d expect.

Turns out Magnolia is a good, good teacher, too.


End file.
